The organization and aims of the Center are guided by our conceptual framework. As displayed in Fig. 1, two critical goals for TABIs remain the enhancement of efficacy and adherence. Our Center Model is built upon models proposed by Eysenbach (35) Ritterband (36) and Mohr (37) . We propose three factors that affect efficacy and adherence in internet interventions. (38). 1) Human Support: There is growing evidence that support from clinicians can improve adherence to internet interventions far more than can non-human support (e.g. automated e-mails) (37,39-42). Human beings appear to have a unique ability to elicit a sense of accountability in adhering to behavioral treatments from their fellow humans (43). Web 2.0 allows a care system to harness networked users (i.e. peers), and to engineer interactions that support both adherence to treatment (e.g. logging in) as well as the quality of use (44). 2) Connectedness: This factor reflects the confinuity of contact between the user and the TABI care system. Telecommunicafions technologies (e-mail, telephone, mobile phones) permit more confinuous contact with users, which can extend more fully into the user's environment. Connectedness adds two potenfial improvements over simple internet interventions. First, they allow push funcfions that can contact pafients, rather than relying on patients to contact the website. Second, they can potenfially permit more frequent monitoring (e.g. ecological momentary assessment; EMA) ofthe user in his/her environment and intervenfions that are fimed at crifical moments. 3) Presentation Characteristics: This factor typically refers to features of technology (e.g. use of audio and video, or degree of tailoring in a website) that may affect how the user interacts with it. Technologies are becoming available that permit much more interacfive, simulated environments that have the potenfial to provide unique avenues for learning. This factor reflects the continuity of contact between the user and the TABI care system. Telecommunications technologies (e-mail, telephone, mobile phones) permit more continuous contact with users, which can extend more fully into the user's environment. Connectedness adds two potential improvements over simple internet interventions. First, they allow